


With Teeth

by Ennead



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-21
Updated: 2009-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennead/pseuds/Ennead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A routine sexual power struggle between the frontman and his manager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after Season 2 ended and before Season 3 aired. It is intended to be set some time before the events of the Season 2 finale, for any difference that that may make. 
> 
> I do not own Metalocalypse and make no profit from my fan work.

Regardless of the impressions given during the day, Ofdensen was far from a conservative man. Perhaps he dressed that way, yes, but in the bedroom it was another story entirely. Only one person had experienced the extent of his desires, and that person was currently laid out before him - the singular Nathan Explosion.

Little thought was given beforehand to that which created the scene. Almost businesslike, Nathan had permitted himself to be bound to the metal frame of the bed, not stirring except to test the strength of the thick ropes, waiting patiently for the job to be completed. This was not the important part of the act - it was merely the preparation. 

What came next was the thing he had waited for, what they both had waited for.

Naked, Charles advanced on his target. Nathan was clearly aroused, though not fully, and he appreciated the challenge presented to him. He started low, touching light kisses to the insides of the singer's thighs, breathing there heavily to stimulate the sensitive skin. This was met with no kind of response, Nathan's eyes remaining expressionless - a challenge. They both knew it was merely the beginning, and he had never cracked under such minor attention. Who would win this round, it was unknown, but the manager would try his damnedest.

Rising further, taking his time and then some, he ran his tongue lazily across Nathan's sack, feeling an amusing shiver run through the other man's thighs as he did so. Fingers ghosted over the shaft, barely there at all, teasing the flesh to jump upwards without its owners permission. Casting an intentionally smouldering gaze up at his lover, Charles kneaded the hips before him with his thumbs as he continued to tempt him elsewhere. 

The pace, for Nathan, was agonizing. He knew that Charles knew this, but remained blank as best as he could. No sound escaped him, and the effort it took to keep his face still was immense. Shivers ran shallowly across his body, making him twitch, his skin prickling. Nobody could do this to him the way Charles did; nothing else could make him, when outside of their little power plays, thrash the way he did beneath that talented mouth. He resisted it then, grinding his teeth harshly. The worst, and best, was yet to come. 

Damn that smirk, directed up at him from between his own legs. 

Lightly, delicately, Charles ran his hands over Nathan's sides and stomach. Though innocent enough on their own, these strokes just made it all worse. Every touch was like fire, his fingers painting invisible patterns on the frontman's skin which lingered and made his body heave. Nathan's body shifted a bit towards his touch, only barely, wherever his hands floated next. It was a key part of unraveling the other man, of making him crazy enough to beg and plead for Charles' every touch. 

He carefully avoiding the desperate, weeping flesh that protruded near his face, only caring to breath against it on occasion. Save for those few initial caresses there had been no contact with it, and this was a nearly painful problem for Nathan's resolve. Images flashed through his head: Charles sucking him, taking him deep into his throat, moaning around the girth of his cock like a wanton teenager. Countless times, he'd looked down to see that, and it tortured him then to recall it. Nathan narrowed his eyes as a powerful shudder ran up his spine, swallowing a groan brought forth by Charles' tongue on his chest. The hot, wet trail ran from his navel upwards, blazing eyes locked on his, trying to break him.

Fuck, but it was so hard not to respond to that. 

Charles moved to straddle the larger man, sitting only a few frustrating inches away from Nathan's cock. His hands reached up to thread through long black hair as his mouth descended on the neck bared before him. Mentally, Nathan swore; this would be, without a doubt, his undoing. 

A fact of the manager's sexuality had been revealed to Nathan long ago, and was being demonstrated yet again; his ability to devastate with his teeth. Closing his eyes as Charles bit down onto the join between his shoulder and neck, Nathan tried desperately not to respond. The intensity of the bite increased, the fingers tightening in his hair, and he shuddered again. 

Charles loved this part. He always loved it, more than anything else he did to his lover. It was an animalistic desire he had, losing himself in the way his teeth marked the other man. Possessive, dominant, controlling. More than anything, he loved to see raw red marks rising on Nathan's pale skin, to see blood there and deep indentations that described his own mouth. Claiming the singer again with his teeth, and groaned into the flesh in front of him, moving up to the side of his neck with lighter bites. 

The feeling of Charles' breath near his ear, accompanied by the nibbles climbing his neck and the sting of broken skin on his shoulder were too much for Nathan to handle. Cursing himself as it happened, a fractured gasp ripped out of his throat, trailing into a low moan. He arched as the sound came out, all his control coming undone. Vaguely he registered Charles smiling into the skin on his neck. 

"I win."

Nathan bucked, giving Charles a look of fake contempt. "Fine. Now come on."

"I don't like your tone."

Sitting back on the singer's chest and reaching out to touch the bloodied area he had made on his neck, Charles regarded him smugly. 

"Come on, Charlie... don't fucking... nh... tease..."

"You're my prize, I'll do whatever the hell I want with you."

Eyes wide, Nathan watched Charles finally descend towards his throbbing erection. It was too much to see him hesitate there, still smirking, and stop less than an inch away with his lips. Nathan bucked upwards impatiently, to no avail.

"COME ON."

Regarding Nathan with amusement, Charles licked his lips slowly and reached out as if to grasp the cock before him, but instead rubbed a circle on the skin around it. Nathan struggled in frustration, teeth bared.

"Say please."

"Fuck, please, you already won, just don't leave me like this--"

Darting forward, Charles took the head in his mouth without further hesitation. Earning a deep, grateful growl from the singer, he sank deeper, caressing it with his tongue. By no means was he going quickly, though, and he could tell by Nathan's struggling that he was still impatient.

"Oh god, fuck, that's perfect--" Nathan gasped roughly, bed shaking as his arms strained in their bindings. He wanted to grab Charles' hair, to force him down faster, to fuck his mouth the way he had done many times before. Charles, it seemed, was not having that. It frustrated him as much as it aroused him, to be tied down and unable to just take the man when it all became too much to bear. 

Continuing his ministrations for a short while, Charles contemplated with great pleasure what was to come next. He removed his mouth with an intentionally vulgar slurp and rose to straddle Nathan again, reaching blindly for the bottle on the bedside table as he bit at the man's neck where he had before. Feeling the groans leave Nathan's throat as well as hearing them spurred him on, savaging the soft skin there and biting ferociously hard onto packed muscle by the shoulder. 

Nathan released a coarse shout, arching into the pain that Charles had made him love. 

Somewhat regretfully drawing away from the raw mess he had created, Charles set about slicking the frontman's considerable length with the lube he had retrieved. Every touch brought the man's hips up desperately, driving him crazy with desire. He applied the remainder to himself, needing only brief preparation for what was to come - as it had come many times before. 

Watching Charles ready himself, Nathan's chest grew tight in anticipation. Finally, finally, finally, he thought, his mind unraveling with how long it had taken to get to this point, how mercilessly he'd been teased.

At last, slick palms were pressed onto his chest as Charles positioned himself over the singer's body. Nathan strained upwards, wanting it faster than the other man was taking it. Delicious, tight heat sank all around him, making his skin sizzle with sensation as everything about that encounter came to a point. Finally he was inside, where he should have been all along, and he thrust upwards greedily, reveling in the sharp gasp it drew from Charles as he did so. 

Any shift in control that Nathan felt was dashed, though, when the smaller man began to ride him slowly. Legs parted obscenely, face knowing and flushed, Charles put on quite the show and rendered Nathan's mind useless. The sensation was just

"In... credible," he choked out, feeling lightheaded. The sounds that Charles was making as he took him in were dizzying, more sexual than any other noise he had known. Nathan longed to grab those slim hips where they rose and fell, to slam him down roughly and take control, but he wasn't allowed. He settled for bucking sharply, meeting the other man halfway and wrenching a groan out of him. It was all he could do. 

Charles' fingers curled against Nathan's chest, and he regained his sense long enough to gasp out, "Close." 

His only response was guttural, and their eyes met in understanding as Charles stroked himself in time with Nathan's thrusting. A hard, sharp snap of the singer's hips finished him, and he strained against the confines of his skin before spilling onto Nathan's chest with a defeated moan. 

It was Nathan's turn to smirk. "I win."

He had only a moment to say it before he came with incredible force, lifting Charles off the bed as he arched upwards. The bedframe protested as he strained, reaching final release after so much torturous waiting. Several moments passed before he and Charles collapsed in a sweaty heap on the bed, panting for breath. 

Charles surveyed the singer's face, noting the devastated look it bore with satisfaction. After all, he prided himself on efficiency in his work.


End file.
